


(No) Cause for Concern

by Bluphelis



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Don't know why it took me so long to post it over here it's been up on FFN for awhile, F/M, Gen, I made this two years ago, Muta's a lil shit pretty much, Studio Ghibli, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluphelis/pseuds/Bluphelis
Summary: After an unexpected visit from Muta, Haru quickly realizes she's been had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those “Gimme a phrase and a pairing and I'll give you a fic for it” memes I reblogged on tumblr. Someone gave me the phrase “I’m coming, so sit tight!,”and the pairing BaronxHaru and I had a really hard time writing this. I got it done though.

_Thunk!_

Haru jumped at the sudden noise, a small squeak slipping past her lips. Looking towards the window, she waited. Second ticked by with nothing happening. Brushing it off, she laid back down and reopened her book. A few minutes passed before another _thunk_ made her jolt up, dropping her book in the process.

Glaring at the window, she edged towards it. Looking out she saw Muta in her yard, aiming another rock at her window. When he noticed her, he motioned with his paw for her to come down. Grinning, she rushed down the stairs, giving a hurried “I’ll be right back!” to her mother before she was out the door.

“Muta! What are you do-”

“It’s Baron! He needs help!” Muta cut her off, already heading towards the street.

“What?! Is he okay?”

“He’s fine for now, but we need to get to the bureau!”

“Where’s Toto? Wouldn’t it have been faster for him to come and tell me?”

“He’s stuck to the fountain! Baron and Birdbrain can only come ‘alive’ at either dawn or dusk, so when they switch back into their still forms, they have to wait until those times to change back again!”

Having nothing to say to that, Haru ran faster, passing Muta with surprising ease.

_'I’m coming, Baron, so sit tight!'_

***

Reaching the sanctuary first, Haru dropped to her knees. She was sweaty, winded, and her face was flushed. She wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the cold cobblestones beneath her, but she had to help Baron.

“...Haru? Haru! Are you alright?”

Haru jerked her head up. Looking towards the bureau, she found Baron rushing towards her, concern etched across his face.

“Baron! I’ll... I'll be okay, just ...just give me a minute. Are _you_ okay?”

“I am quite well Miss Haru, but I won’t be for very long if you don’t tell me why you nearly collapsed upon entry to the sanctuary.” Crossing his arms, he waited for her response.

Haru stared at Baron, looking for anything that might be out of place. His clothes were slightly askew, and he seemed to be a little tired, but that was it. Haru was relieved, but... why was Muta so insistent that something was wrong?

“Haru?”

“Muta said...”

Baron looked around them as he asked, “What did Muta say?”

Following his gaze, Haru noticed that Muta hadn’t shown up. Several things clicked into place after that; Baron was fine, there was no emergency, and Muta had ditched.

“Baron, you’re going to have to excuse my lack of dignity for today.”

Before Baron could comment, Haru finally collapsed onto the cobblestones. Rolling onto her back she ground her fists into her eyes, muttering “I’m gonna turn that marshmallow of a cat into a **_roasted_** marshmallow of a cat,” before she felt a small hand upon her own. Putting her fists down, she saw Baron leaning over her, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Baron let out a small chuckle. “I’m not sure what this is all about, but you seem to be fine, and I figure you will inform me soon enough what has happened.” Straightening, he continued. “I however, believe you need a proper cup of tea before we discuss it. Would you like a cup of tea, my dear?”

“ _Please._ "


End file.
